Only You
by relya schiffer
Summary: Apa yang kau inginkan?  Oh, hei, tunggu dulu. Apakah pertanyaan itu masih harus dijawab? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Ya,benar. Sudah jelas.  Cagalli Yulla Attha hanya menginginkan kehadiran seorang Athrun Zala.  My 1st fic in this fandom. Happy reading


*tengok kanan*

*tengok kiri*

*senyum gaje*

Permisiii… kulo nuwun… sumimaseennn… #plakk

Hajimemashite, minna… Watashi wa relya desu. Err, pertama kali bikin fic di fandom ini (biasanya di fandom sebelah). Jadi, mohon bantuannya, para senpai…^^

Okeh, kerena aku selalu buruk dalam perkenalan, langsung saja kupersembahkan fiksi GS/D pertamaku. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Gundam SeedDestiny isn't belong to me**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**My first AsuCaga fic in this fandom**

**.**

**.**

**Only You**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

Kuat.

Tegar.

Sanggup berdiri di atas kaki sendiri.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Ah, kalimat itu. Kenapa harus datang lagi?

Begitu menuntut.

"Rapat selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan pukul sembilan, Cagalli-_sama_."

Dan jadwal yang tak pernah berubah itu selalu datang. Menuntut. Tak memberikan waktu sedikit saja untuk memikirkan hal lain. Selalu tentang kenegaraan, wilayah, lalu kembali lagi pada kenegaraan.

Oh, inilah tuntutan. Orb bukan lagi Negara yang bisa diabaikan seperti dulu. Seperti saat medan perang lantaran perbedaan ideologi mempertemukan _Zaft_ dan Aliansi Bumi. Di mana Orb berada pada perbatasan dan harus memilih. Tepatnya dipaksa menjadi boneka perang. Tameng pelindung yang harus dikorbankan lebih dulu.

Dan dia tak mau hal itu terulang. Dia tak mau kebencian yang sama terulang dan menciptakan Shinn Asuka lain. Dia tidak mau ada ayah lain yang mengorbankan diri seperti …, ayahnya.

Dan ia tidak mau lagi ada dua orang sahabat karib saling membunuh seperti mereka, Kira Yamato—kembarannya—dan _dia_.

"Cagalli-_sama_? Anda baik-baik saja?"

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

"Ah, maaf, aku mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Apa Anda butuh istirahat sejenak?"

Pelan, dia menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Ia hanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tetaplah seorang _gadis_, sekalipun telah menjdi kepala Negara di usia yang cukup muda—18 tahun.

"Buatkan saja aku secangkir teh hangat. Itu sudah cukup."

"Baik, Cagalli-_sama_."

Setelah pengawal pribadi yang baru dipekerjakan itu keluar ruangan, dia menghela napas panjang. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi. Serta-merta, langit luas memanjakan indera penglihatannya dengan hamparan kebiruan.

Angkasa. Batas antara bumi dengan antariksa. Batas antara Orb dengan PLANT. Batas antara dirinya dan _orang itu_. Jika batas ini terlewati, dapatkah mereka bersatu? Jika ya, siapakah yang akan berinisiatif untuk melewatinya lebih dulu? _Dia_, atau dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Pertanyaan simpel itu saat ini terasa begitu rumit. Padahal ia hanya tinggal membuka mulut dan mengucap kata. Semua akan beres. Tapi— ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Awalnya memang ia yang disakiti, menurutnya. Respon _kurang baik_ yang ia dapatkan membuatnya sempat patah arang. Setelah terbebas dari pernikahan konyol berlandaskan politik dengan Yuna Roma Seiran, dia begitu ingin mendapatkan perlindungan. Kira memang selalu ada, bersama Lacus yang setia mendampingi. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu dua sejoli itu. Urusan mereka masih banyak. Bahkan tak sedikit yang perlu diproritaskan dari pada sekedar menenangkannya.

Karena itulah, ia membutuhkan_nya_. Dia ingin mendapat ketenangan itu dari_nya_. Dari kata-kata bijak_nya_, dari senyum_nya_, dari sikap protektif_nya_, dari semua yang pernah _ia_ beri ketika masih beridentitaskan Alex Dino, _bodyguard_-nya.

Tapi _dia_ memilih negara_nya_. _Dia_ lebih mempercayai pimpinan di negara_nya_. Dia pergi, menyisakan kata-kata yang begitu merejam.

"_Jika kau memang peduli pada keadaan ini, Cagalli, setidaknya lakukan sesuatu terhadap perjanjian yang telah disepakati Orb dengan Aliansi Bumi."_

Saat itu, ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa _dia_ akan berbicara seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa mata _emerald_ yang selalu hangat akan memancarkan tuduhan. Sakit. Sungguh sakit. Bahkan harapannya yang begitu tinggi agar _ia_ kembali ke Orb dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Dalam waktu singkat. Lantas apa artinya ia memakai cincin yang _dia_ berikan? Apa artinya dia memakai pakaian sefeminim mungkin saat itu? Semuanya, untuk siapa?

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Helaian angin yang berhembus membuat dia memejamkan mata. Tangannya berpegang pada pagar pembatas beranda. Ia meghela napas panjang. Ah, ternyata, mengingat kenangan lama saja terasa melelahkan sekali.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya telah sedikit rileks, dia pun beranjak. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus kuat. Dan dia harus mampu menjalankan tanggung jawab ini dengan baik. Tak masalah jika di masa lalu ia pernah jatuh. Tapi pengalaman telah mengajarkannya untuk bangkit kembali. Dan dia tidak akan menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

Karena semua itu, tidak mungkin kembali, kan? Dia bukan Tuhan yang mampu mengubah keadaan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Karena dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah—

"Aku pasti bisa."

—seorang Cagalli Yula Attha.

*#*#*#*

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Cagalli? Kau sehat, kan?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Apakah salah jika seorang kakak memperhatikan adiknya?"

"Hei, akulah kakakmu, Kira."

Sosok berambut coklat yang muncul di layar penghubung kelihatan tertawa kecil. Tawa itu mampu menghadirkan senyuman pada wajah lain.

"Kira, apakah… kau…"

Keraguan yang terdengar membuat Kira Yamato kembali menatap saudarinya, perempuan berambut kuning cerah yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?"

Cagalli mengangkat kepala. "Bagaimana… soal…" Mata hazel itu terangkat. Keresahan yang sempat bertahta disana tergantikan senyuman. "Pengangkatanmu! Ah, iya, soal pengangkatanmu sebagai petinggi PLANT. Bagaimana? Apakah lancar?"

Sandiwara.

Kira tertegun. _Ametysh_ pemuda itu menangkap maksud lain. Terlebih, senyuman itu terkesan memaksa.

"Cagalli," Kira mendekatkan wajahnya pada LCD, memperhatikan wajah di seberang sana dengan seksama. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?" Cagalli mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tentu," jawabnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau aneh, Kira. Kurasa yang tidak baik-baik saja adalah dirimu. Kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Lacus? Atau masih ada _coordinator_ yang tidak menerima kehadiranmu di PLANT? Ayo, katakan padaku!"

Cecaran penuh semangat itu membuat kira terperangah. Ia jadi tidak , siapa yang pantas dikhawatirkan sekarang?

_Perempuan ini_, Kira akhirnya tersenyum kecil. _Dia tak pernah berubah. _

Ya, tak pernah berubah. Tetap saja memikirkan orang lain di saat keadaannya sendiri tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Kira masih ingat benar, saat pertama kali sepasang tangan itu memeluknya di anjungan Arc-Angel, mencoba meredakan kegundahannya.

Dia juga masih ingat benar, bagaimana mata itu selalu memancarkan kekuatan, bahkan saat kebimbangan menderanya. Karena itulah, Kira sangat membenci setiap butir air mata yang diteteskan sepasang hazel itu.

"Cagalli," panggilan lembut membuat Cagalli kembali terfokus. "Sebenarnya, kau ingin menanyakan kabar _dia_, kan?"

Oh, bahkan Kira Yamato akan marah besar pada setiap individu yang membuat saudari kembarnya menangis. Tak peduli siapapun orang itu. Ini mengingatkannya pada pertempuran di angkasa Orb, ketika ia meluapkan amarah pada pilot _Gundam_ _Savior_ yang saat itu ia nilai sangat bodoh.

"_Cagalli juga memiliki orang yang ingin dia lindungi. Dan sekarang ini dia sedang menangis. Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, Athruunn?"_

"Euh, yah, aku… mengkhawatirkan_nya_."

Lagi, Kira tersenyum. "Katakan saja kau merindukan_nya_."

Semburat merah yang muncul membuat Sang _Ultimate Coordinator_ tertawa. Hanya sebuah tawa kecil. Tapi tawa itu mampu menghasilkan semburan dari gadis Attha yang perasaannya tertebak. Tepat dan akurat.

"U_rusai_, Kira! Jangan meledekku!"

"Ahahahaha, _iie, gomenne_. A-aku hanya… ahahahaha…."

Cagalli mengalah. Dia mendengus keras dan memalingkan wajah. Ah, sial. Kenapa pula wajahnya harus memerah.

"Nee, Cagalli, dengarkan aku," Kira kembali berbicara setelah tawanya reda. Wajahnya memang tampak ramah, begitupun matanya. Namun mata itu tetap menyimpan keseriusan yang dalam.

Cagalli terdiam.

"Percayalah pada apa yang saat ini kau percayai. Aku yakin, kali ini kau tidak akan kecewa lagi. Kau dengar sendiri apa yang dia katakan sebelum _Arc-Angel_ berangkat ke _Coopernicus_, kan?"

Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

Sepotong ingatan itu melintas lagi. Momen penutup ketika ia terakhir kali melihat_nya_. Ketika terakhir kali ia melihat seragam admiral Orb melekat di tubuh_nya_. Saat kritis, dimana ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai cincin itu. Pernyataan implisit bahwa ia membebaskan_nya_ untuk mencari keadilan bersama _Justice_, kekuatan yang _dia_ butuhkan.

Saat itu, Kira bertanya, apakah _dia_ baik-baik saja dengan keadaan demikian. Bahwa mereka, sekali lagi, akan berpisah. Dan kali ini tanpa ucapan 'selamat tinggal' ataupun 'sampai jumpa'.

Dan meskipun tidak saling bertatapan, Cagalli bisa merasakan _dia _tersenyum. Lalu suara_nya _yang tenang terdengar. Seolah memberi kepastian bahwa _ia_ menerima segala keputusannya dengan rela.

"_Tidak apa-apa, Kira. Paling tidak, aku tahu bahwa mimpi kami sama."_

Oh, betapa Cagalli ingin menoleh saat itu juga dan melompat ke arah_nya_, memeluk_nya_. Mendekap_nya_ erat-erat lantaran _ia_ telah berhasil membaca isi hatinya. _Dia_ telah mengerti bahwa saat itu—meskipun keinginan untuk berjuang bersama begitu kuat—Cagalli tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sebagai kepala Negara, ia tak bisa pergi kemanapun. Nasib ratusan warga Orb ada di bahunya.

"Cagali, apa kau masih bersamaku?"

Teguran Kira membuat Cagalli tersentak dari lamunan. Ia memberi senyuman pada saudara kembarnya yang masih betah menatapnya. Dengan yakin, ia menggangguk. Ia tak boleh membuat Kira khawatir lagi.

"Ya, Kira, aku akan menunggu."

Ketika layar komunikasi menyisakan arsiran warna hitam, di tempatnya, Kira tertegun. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Sampai kemudian terasa sentuhan lembut mendarat di bahunya. Dia pun menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan senyuman seorang bidadari berambut merah muda panjang, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahukannya, Kira?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Kira tersenyum kecil. Tebak-tebakkan bersama sosok Dewi-nya ini selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya. Saat di mana mereka tak memerlukan kata-kata untuk memperjelas sebuah keadaan. Ini adalah bukti bahwa mereka telah menyatu. Pikiran, perasaan, dan hati. Penjelasan tak diperlukan lagi.

Mata ametysh itu terpejam, pemiliknya menggeleng.

"Mereka harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Benar, kan, Lacus?"

*#*#*#*

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, menyibak helaian kuning yang tergerai sebatas bahu. Hazel pemiliknya sedikit bersembunyi dari deraan angin. Sementara di hadapannya camar laut mengepakkan sayap mereka, menuju langit. Bentang zona perairan Orb memaparkan lautan tanpa batas.

Tempat ini mengingatkan Cagalli pada banyak hal. Disini, ia pernah menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama ayahnya di sela-sela hari libur yang sangat langka bagi seorang kepala negara. Disini juga, ia pertama kali mendapat pelajaran dari ayahnya, bahwa kedamaian tak bisa didapat dengan kekerasan. Sementara aut lepas menyadarkannya bahwa kedamaian adalah mutlak tidak mengekang, saling mengakui eksistensi, serta memberi kebebasan.

Dan di sini…

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Cagalli tahu apa yang menyebabkan pandangannya agak kabur. Tapi sifatnya yang keras kepala terus memakasanya untuk mengenang.

Tempat ini, pantai berpasir putih yang terasa hangat ini, adalah tempat favorit yang sering ia kunjungi bersama _bodyguard_-nya, pemilik rambut biru malam dan mata sehijau zamrud. Tempat ia mendapati bangkai _Strike_ milik Kira, namun justru menemukan seorang tentara _ZAFT_ terdampar dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Di sini, dulu, setelah rezim Patrick Zala berakhir, mereka habiskan waktu untuk membahas banyak hal. Tentang kenegaraan, politik ekonomi, tentang hubungan Kira dan Lacus, menebak-nebak seberapa lama Milliaria mampu bertahan dengan sifat Dearka, sampai dengan membicarakan siapa kira-kira yang akan menang jika _Freedom_ dan _Justice_ lomba terbang di udara.

Hal-hal remeh, memang. Namun di sanalah kedekatan dirajut. Hingga Cagalli memberi_nya_ nama Alex Dino saat _ia_ mengutarakan keinginan untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli_nya_. Sejak itulah mereka mulai—secara perlahan—membicarakan masa depan.

Masa depan mereka berdua.

Angin laut kembali berhembus. Instingtif, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri, saat ini, ia kesepian. Tak jarang kesendirian menghantuinya setelah ia terbenam di balik pintu kamarnya. Berharap akan 'teman' yang mampu meredakan semua keresahannya, memberinya ketenangan.

Tapi, dia harus kuat. Tidak, dia ingin kuat. Cagalli Yulla Attha mampu menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Dia pasti bisa.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu tak banyak membantu. Justru memperburuk keadaan sekarang.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Pelukan pada tubuhnya semakin erat. Kali ini diiringi oleh gelengan kuat, berusaha mengusir suara abstrak yang bergaung di dalam kepalanya. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin putus asa.

Dadanya terasa sakit. Hatinya perih. Seperti ada yang terenggut dengan paksa.

_Dia_. Dirinya. Seandainya ia bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa hanya ada satu yang ia inginkan. Tak ada yang lain

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

"Rupanya kau di sini."

Hazel yang terpejam terbelalak lebar. Apakah keinginan besar telah membuatnya berhalusinasi? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Aku mencarimu,"

Suara itu…

"Cagalli."

…_dia. _

Tubuh Cagalli menegang. Tidak salah lagi. Itu suara_nya_. _Dia_. Tidak ada orang yang memanggil namanya seperti _dia_. Tapi, benarkah ini? Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya bahwa _dia_ tiba-tiba datang. Tanpa kabar. Setelah hampir satu tahun berpisah.

Refleks, telapak tangan mungil meremas jari manis tempat sebuah cincin melingkar. Perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuh. Lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejut dan kubangan di pelupuk mata, menghadapi pemandangan yang seolah menghentikan waktu, tarikan nafas serta detak jantung.

Sang hazel terhipnotis.

Seraut wajah, dibingkai mahkota biru malam yang berkilau. Sepasang _emerald_ menyorot teduh, bersama dengan seulas senyum yang terukir manis.

"Hai," sapanya kaku. "Apa kabar?"

Ombak lautan berdebur.

"Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya Kira tidak memberitahu bahwa aku akan datang hari ini."

Di sana _dia_ berdiri, mengenakan seragam admiral Orb yang sama saat ia pergi. Dia tersenyum, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Cagalli merasa kekesalan mulai terbangun melihat ekspresi_nya_ yang santai itu. Ingin ia memukul_nya_ lantaran tak pernah memberi kabar sedikit pun. Sedikit pelajaran karena telah membuat seorang Cagalli Yula Attha sulit tidur karena khawatir dengan keadaa_nya_. Oh, sungguh, jika saja itu diperbolehkan sebagai jalan untuk menjeritkan semua yang ia rasakan sebagai akibat ketiadaan diri_nya_.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak diperlukan, itu bisa ditangguhkan. Karena sekarang Cagalli hanya ingin mengekspresikan euphoria atas kepulangannya.

Derap langkah terdengar ketika sepasang kaki dibawa belari. Lengan mungil pun terulur, membawa sosok yang dirindukan dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Meraih_nya_.

Tidak, tidak ada suara yang terucap. Semua keresahan hilang ketika tangan kekar itu membalas pelukan dengan kehangatan yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kau lebih kurus, Cagalli. Apa _bodyguard_-mu saat ini tidak memperhatikan pola makanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh isakan kecil. Tangan besar mengusap lembut kepala bermahkota helaian kuning.

"Maafkan aku, Cagalli. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu."

Dalam pelukan hangat itu, Cagalli menggelengkan kepala. Dia angkat kepalanya, menatap seraut wajah tampan yang selama ini hanya bermain dalam mimpinya. Wajah yang telah membebaskan dirinya dari beban yang selama ini menghimpit.

Beban rindu.

"Ucapkan."

Ia hanya ingin sepatah kata yang bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa _dia_ tidak akan pergi lagi. Bahwa kali ini, _dia_ akan menetap. Bersamanya. Dan keinginan itu tersampaikan.

Sepasang telapak tangan memagari wajah yang telah sembap oleh air mata, disusul jemari panjang yang mnghapus tetasan di wajah itu. Cagalli tak sedikit pun memejamkan mata saat sebuah kecupan terasa jatuh di atas keningnya.

"_Okaeri_, Cagalli."

_Dia_ telah membawa jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini terasa menyudutkan. Tak ada yang mampu menggantikan kebahagiaan ini. Buah dari penantian panjang yang telah berakhir di sini, hari ini.

Karena itulah, Cagalli, untuk kesekian kalinya, memutuskan untuk menerima_nya_ kembali.

"_Tadaima_, Athrun."

.

.

.

_Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Oh, hei, tunggu dulu. Apakah pertanyaan itu masih harus dijawab? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?

Ya, benar. Sudah jelas.

Cagalli Yulla Attha hanya menginginkan kehadiran seorang Athrun Zala.

Hanya itu.

#OWARI#

* * *

><p>FINISH! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama cuma ada dalam pikiran, kubikin juga fic AsuCaga pertamaku. Aih, aku CINTA banget pair ini. Meski agak kecewa dengan ending GSD, yang menurutku, ASUCAGA-nya kurraaaannnggggg banget!<p>

*lebay/ditendang ke PLANT*

Ah, tapi, apa ini? Fic gaje apa yang kubuat ini? *pundung di kolong kasur*

Gomenne, minna. Well, aku tahu ini abal dan membosankan. Hehehe. Maklum, newbie. Namun, tetap kuucapkan terimakasih bagi semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Dan kalau boleh, bisa kuminta sedikit ripyunya? Kritik, saran, apalagi pujian (ngarep! *plaakk*) akan kuterima dengan senang hati.

Okeh, see you to the next fic, everyone…^^

*minggat pake JUSTICE*


End file.
